The present invention concerns a method and device for filling a pressure capsule for spray cans, as well as a pressure capsule which can be filled according to this method.
It is known that a pressure capsule can be provided in spray cans, which is equipped with a pressure regulator, such that a constant pressure is maintained in the spray can which suffices to push the useful fluid out when the spray can is used, so as to atomize this for example. The use of a pressure capsule is advantageous in that instead of traditional propellants, such as the harmful chlorine fluorine hydrocarbons, any other gas whatsoever can be used, such as for example air.
The above-mentioned pressure capsules usually consist of a reservoir with a discharge opening and a pressure regulator with a valve which works in conjunction with the above-mentioned discharge opening. The valve is hereby controlled by means of a moveable element, such as a membrane, which is loaded on one side by the pressure in the spray can and which is loaded on the other side by a reference pressure which is created in a room provided to this end.
In order to fill the reservoir of the pressure capsule, this may be provided with a filler opening which is sealed after the reservoir has been filled with a fluid under high pressure. The use of such a filler opening is disadvantageous in that the risk of leaks is increased, in that the pressure capsule is less safe and in that extra operations are required to provide and seal the filler opening.